A Glint Of Hope (ON HOLD)
by eggluvscynth
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino are having a little Christmas party between them. As usual Alya and Nino have something for Adrien and Marinette but now the victims decide to pair up and match Alya and Nino. A violent snowfall hits Paris after the party ends but Adrien's still at Marinette's meaning he has to stay till it's over. Will Adrienette set sail by then?


**A/N: Merry Christmas! I just want to thank everyone for all the kind support on my books because that's the best present ever! I want to continue to make you guys smile, laugh and imagine. Anyways I got this idea from a post on pintrest, (one picture used as the cover - all credit goes to the artist) but I've added my flare to it of course and made it longer. ENJOY! Also I made this on Christmas and didn't finish... I had a very late start.**

It was a quiet Christmas Eve. There was no usual buzzing in the streets of Paris. No akumas. No fear. Everyone was pretty much in the festive mood. Houses were adorned in bright, colourful lights which flashed through the night. Inside there were people who were happy with their decorations, warm food and family. They sat by their warm fires or playing board games or just socializing. Nothing could ruin it.

That included the four best friends Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino. They were all getting ready for the little Christmas party that was going to happen between the four. Most people had decided to go to Chloe's Christmas Ball - only because they were forced to.

Adrien had been invited but passed since he didn't really want Chloe clinging to him through the party and he wouldn't be able to be with his best friends. Marinette, Alya and Nino hadn't been invited since Chloe classed them as 'low-life peasants' who only helped her to look even better than the rest. The trio didn't care though because they knew that Chloe was insecure.

Marinette was getting ready at the moment into her Santa dress. She tied her hair into her signature pigtails. She slipped on the furry red dress with a white trim that stopped half way down her thighs. Marinette had thought it was too much since Alya had made Marinette make the dress like this but Alya said she could have black stockings. She buttoned up the dress at the front and put on her black stockings followed by her small red cape that draped over her shoulder blades. She decided to put her Santa hat on and smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She forgot to put on her black belt and proceeded to wrap that around herself. She felt as though she was missing something. No not boots they were in the hallway which she didn't need at the moment. She decided to apply some light pink lip gloss which didn't look so bad and put on some mascara. Now she looked better. She wasn't going to put so much on like a yellow clown she knew...

She ran her fingers through one of her pigtails and continued to smile. She was kinda happy that Alya made her to make her dress like this. Not that she wanted to flash Adrien or anything - which would be highly unlikely since she was wearing high black stockings - but it would hopefully at least make him notice her. In a good way of course.

Tikki flew up behind Marinette and smiled at the girl which could be seen from the mirror. "Marinette you look so cute! Adrien's sure to fall for you!" Tikki winked at Marinette and the young girl blushed.

"Heh~ Thanks Tikki... Do you really think he'll like it?" Marinette asked with a shadow of doubt. She wasn't quite sure how this would go. Tikki crossed her arms and gave Marinette a soft smile.

"Oh Marinette, he will. Any guy would fall for you. Imagine if Cat Noir saw you now! Oh just imagine his reaction!" Tikki giggled and Marinette joined in.

"'Oh my Marinette, you make this cat's heart purr. You look so purr-fect,'" Marinette mimicked the actions she had seen many times from her best friend. She could classify Cat as a best friend, but she would never tell him. He'd probably make a big deal of it.

"Marinette! Your father and I need to pop out for a bit! Do you mid looking after the bakery for a bit? We should be back before your friends arrive," Sabine called to Marinette from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Marinette yelled back. She beckoned Tikki to stay come with her but Tikki shook her head.

"I'm fine Mari. You go, I'm going to go onto the balcony - i just love to smell flowers!" Tikki chirped. Marinette nodded and headed downstairs.

=^.^=

Marinette stood at the till and blushed at the compliments customers would give her. She would smile and wave them away too but still had a pink blush that was dusted across her cheeks.

A familiar red head walked through the doors of the bakery with his usual art book and pencil in his hands, which were held close to his chest. As soon as this person saw Marinette he became flustered and gulped to try and calm himself down.

"Hi Nathanael! How are you?" Marinette said to the boy. Nathanael pushed aside his fringe. Today he had chosen to put his hair up into a ponytail. It was short but it kept his hair away from his face. He was hoping no one in class would see him but he hadn't thought that Marinette would see him.

"Um I'm fine. How are you?" Nathanael asked quietly. Marinette smiled at the shy boy in front of her.

"I'm fine thank you! So are you heading off to Chloe's party?" Marinette asked as he went to look at a batch of cookies to choose from.

"Oh yeah. I heard you're not coming which is a bit of a shame... I-It would have been a lot better with you..." He muttered. Marinette had heard and smiled again at him.

"Thanks Nathanael but I'm glad I didn't get invited. Sure I don't get to hang out with everyone but I just can't stand Chloe," Marinette replied as she walked over to Nathanael to put some cookies in a bag.

The pair walked back to the till and Marinette lay the bag on the counter. "No need to pay Nathanael. It's the least I could do for you," Marinette said.

Nathanael looked up to meet Marinette's eyes and turned away blushing. Marinette was slightly blushing but didn't think too much about it. She looked away as well. She handed him the bag and he took it, their hands brushing against each other. Marinette snatched her hand away as did Nathanael. The two said nothing for a while but soon Marinette broke the silence.

"Your hair looks nice like that. You should have it like that more often," Marinette said. Nathanael blushed and once again pushed his fringe aside.

"Th-Thank you... You look lovely in your outfit Marinette," And with that said Nathanael left money on the counter and walked out of the bakery. Marinette sighed.

The two had once had a history together. It was small. Very small. They didn't date, they just liked each other very much. That all changed once Marinette thought she had no chance with him. She was 12 at the time. So from then on the two barely talked. Marinette pretends nothing happened between them but she knew that Nathanael still liked her, what from the previous akuma as well. Her heart was truly set on Adrien now. No one could change that.

Luckily her parents had walked through the doors of the bakery and Marinette sighed in relief. Soon her friends would be here and she still had some things left to do.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa. I'm glad you're back. I really need to get going and finish with stuff. Would you like me to take those bags off your hands?" Marinette asked as she made her way towards her parents. She took the bags and smiled at them.

"Thanks dear. Now quick, your friends will be here soon," Sabine winked at Marinette and Marinette nodded. She rushed upstairs and set the bags onto the table then checked her phone.

"They're gonna be here in about 15-20 minutes... I better hurry." Marinette flew up the stairs and was met with a cold breeze. Tikki had left the trap door open. Marinette decided to go see her. She first slipped on a robe over her dress and took the hat off. You wouldn't have been able to see the dress at all.

Marinette walked up and saw Tikki near some flowers on a table. She sat there looking over Paris. Marinette walked to be next to her and looked out too.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marinette whispered. Tikki gave a small nod and continued to gaze out. "You miss him don't you?" She turned to the kwami and smiled.

Tikki looked to Marinette and had a weak smile on her face. "Yeah, he was always happy at Christmas. But who knows I may see him soon." Marinette nodded at Tikki's words and looked out. "No I mean I may literally see him soon. Cat Noir coming east." Tikki flew into Marinette's pocket of the robe and Marinette realised what she had said.

"WHAT?!"

Marinette turned her head and there was the one and only Cat Noir. He smirked at Marinette and came closer. "Well hello princess, what are you doing out here on such a cold evening?" He asked.

"I could ask the same kitty. There seems to be no akumas and no Ladybug. What are you doing here?" Marinette asked. Cat Noir smiled.

"I was bored. I finished doing something and got bored so I decided to run around Paris. I saw you out on your balcony and decided to stop by. So Joyeaux Noel Princess," He replied with his usual Cheshire smile following. Marinette sighed.

"Joyeaux Noel to you too kitty but it's too early. It's Christmas Eve, not Christmas day. Couldn't you just tell me tomorrow?" She asked. Sometimes this cat confused her.

"I could have except I may not be here tomorrow. I may be out for a while, what with it being Christmas and I have a... family. So I may not be running around as usual." Cat Noir explained. Marinette nodded. "So what are you doing out here in the cold? You didn't answer my question." He said.

"Oh I just needed some air. Anyways Cat I better get going. I have something to do in like 10 minutes... 10 MINUTES?! OH NO! I REALLY HAVE TO GO CAT, I'M SORRY! I hope to see you soon though," She replied. Cat Noir nodded and took hold of Marinette's hand.

"Until next time purr-incess," He kissed Marinette's hand and jumped off the balcony. Marinette face palmed. Did he always have to use puns? Maybe his Christmas gift to me was a conversation with the not many puns.

Marinette headed inside and started to finish off with the little decorations left. She couldn't be bothered to put the mistletoe up since she would have to go search for a stool which meant she needed someone to hold it and she did not need her parents around. Adding one last bow on a present she grinned.

Tikki smiled as she saw Marinette look so happy. She too was excited. She wasn't stupid, she knew who Cat Noir was. She was really excited to see Plagg again. The two would be able to catch up on things and maybe even scheme a plan to get Adrien and Marinette together. Plagg was bound to help - he had always been a helpless romantic kwami.

Marinette heard the doorbell ring and squealed. She took her robe off and put her hat on. She looked at herself once more in the mirror and fixed her light makeup again. She looked perfect. She rushed down the two flights of stairs and practically pulled the door of it's hinges.

There stood Alya, Nino and Adrien. Marinette squealed. "Hi guys! I'm so happy you're all here!" She invited them all in and took their coats off. She placed them on the hangers as they took their shoes off. She followed them into the room. She hugged Alya who hugged her back and set a bag with 3 presents in on the floor.

"Hey girl! Your outfit is so adorable!" She smiled at Marinette and winked at her next, "Adrien's bound to fall for it~" She whispered. Marinette flushed at that and Nino chuckled. He heard the whole thing and was on with it with Alya. The two had been planning this for some time. Nino had also set a bag with presents in next to Alya's bag.

"You two are definitely going to be going out by the end of all this. Then you'll have a million babies and will have to name one Nino Junior," Nino snickered at his comment and Alya joined in. Marinette glowered at the two and tried to hush them.

"GUYS! Come on! Can't you save this for later?" Marinette hissed. Sometimes she hated them very much.

"Save what for later?" Adrien had come over after he set his bag down too. He smiled at the three and waited patiently for an answer.

"How you and Marinette are gonna have a mill-" Marinette slapped her hand over Nino's mouth which caused him to cower in pain. "OW! But I totally deserved that," He muttered. Alya giggled.

"Ha~ Good one Mari. Do you mind doing that whenever he really gets on my nerves?" Adrien chuckled. He shook his head at Nino. Marinette slightly blushed and turned her gaze away from Adrien. Marinette decided to look at everyone's outfits.

Alya wore a red and white stripped shirt with black suspenders attached to her black jeans. She also had a green elf hat with a red trimming with gold balls on them. Nino wore a green v-neck jumper with a white shirt underneath making cuffs at the sleeves. He had a pair of white jeans on and wore a red and green elf hat. The two best friends seemed to be matching which made Marinette make an 'aww' sound. They gave her a strange look and continued to chat with Adrien.

Adrien's outfit made her heart beat. It was too adorable. He wore a reindeer onesie with a little bell and a pair of antlers. She giggled at his outfit. He looked at her and smiled. "Like my onesie?" He asked giving a little twirl.

"It's so cute!" Marinette squealed. Adrien blushed as did Marinette and she looked away. Alya and Nino looked to each other and smirked. Alya coughed to interrupt the moment.

"Sorry to ruin this but can we all take a minute to look at Mari? I mean doesn't she look adorable?" Alya grinned at her best friend who was blushing. Nino and Alya loved this. Adrien really did look at her.

He looked to see her dress which slightly clung to her body but flourished at the end. The end being halfway down her thighs which caused Adrien to blush and look away. She wore adorable stockings with little imprints of cats which he could see and she had a small amount of makeup on. Her lips were so shiny and slightly pink. Adrien wondered for a second what they would taste like but soon shook the thought away. He saw that her eyelashes were a little bigger than usual which made her bluebell eyes shine even brighter and bolder. They reminded him of another bluebell eyed girl he loved but continued to look at Marinette. She had a dust of pink across her cheeks and she was gazing at Adrien. Adrien met her gaze and gave her a soft smile which she returned.

The pair averted their eyes when they realised what they were doing and the fact that Alya and Nino were holding onto each other looking as though they were about to cry. Nino frowned at the two and Marinette stuck her tongue out.

"You guys are so dramatic. You're made for each other," Marinette smirked. Alya and Nino let go of each other and it was their turn to blush. Marinette giggled and Adrien looked at her.

He raised his hand and they both high-fived. "Hey Mari, should we try to set them up?" Adrien whispered. Marinette stared at him in awe and grinned.

"Yeah! They'd be so cute together!" She exclaimed quietly. Alya and Nino hadn't noticed since they were still blushing and try to ignore each other. Marinette giggled once more.

"Okay enough with the blushing!" That added more blushing. "Let's go set up a movie and make some snacks, okay?" She asked. They all nodded. Nino and Alya set off to go get some pillows and blankets while Adrien and Marinette made the snacks ready.

"Okay Adrien I have an idea to set them up. There is some mistletoe in my room which we could hang up down here? I didn't bother before 'cos I was a a bit busy. Do you think you could help me hang it up?" Marinette asked and had an innocent smile on her face.

"Of course! They are totally going to be together. I can't wait for this to all work out," Adrien dreamily sighed which caused Marinette to laugh.

"I didn't know you were into love so much," She said. Adrien had a shy smile on and was slightly blushing. He scratched the back of his head and looked at Marinette.

"I guess I've grown up watching too many cute shoujo animes..." He muttered. Marinette was shocked. She didn't know Adrien watched anime.

"You... You watch anime?" Marinette felt like she was about to burst out laughing. "You? Adrien Agreste? Watching a shoujo anime? " She couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Adrien pouted.

"Hey no need to make fun of me. There's nothing wrong with it," He whined. Marinette kept bursting out into fits of giggles. She wiped her tears away.

Adrien threw something at Marinette. She stopped and looked to see what softly hit her. A marshmallow. Marinette grinned at Adrien and took a marshmallow and threw it back at him. He caught it and threw it at her. The game continued until they realised they hadn't been using one marshmallow really. They'd used the whole packet.

"Oh" Was all they could say in unison. They started to laugh as they saw marshmallows on the kitchen counters and floor. "Well no one really eats marshmallows so it's fine," Marinette shrugged off. Adrien laughed and helped Marinette put all the marshmallows in the bin.

"Yeah well Nino loves them... We don't have to tell him." Adrien winked at Marinette. Marinette grinned at him and dusted her hands off.

"You didn't haVE TO! HOW COULD YOU?!" The pair turned and saw Alya and Nino at the door, leaning against the frame. Adrien scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed. Marinette shook her head and headed out of the kitchen with the rest of the snacks.

Alya smirked at Adrien and followed Marinette. Adrien was confused but didn't care. He trailed after his friends to the living room.

 **A/N: KAY GUYS THERE ARE PARTS. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS SO LONG SO GIVE ME LIKE A DAY TO FINISH THIS. IK IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS. WELL IT IS NOW SINCE IT'S 11 LIKE ON THE DOT BUT STILL IGNORE IT. IT'S THE CHRISTMAS SEE YOU SOON.**

 **Also if you don't know what shoujo is it means like an anime which is based on the** **feature** **of love pretty much. It is more like a girl type of anime. Idk the like proper definition but i get the idea of it. I hope that sort of helped.**


End file.
